Amanda's Reese Affair
by Kristine1
Summary: Answers the question, How does Amanda King eat a Reese's peanut Butter Cup?


Amanda's Reese Affair.  
  
Author: Kristine  
  
Whilst discussing a funny, similar veined story on FFnet, I was dared to try and write a similar story, with any of the SMK cast. I choose Amanda and ten minutes later, behold! A story. I hope you all enjoy.  
  
Thanks: To all those who dared me to do it, to Lush and Taya for not ignoring my crazed IM's and for Miriam, who tided it all up and wrapped the bow around it, as per usual.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Timeline: ? I would say probably after marriage.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Scarecrow And Mrs King" or any of the characters mention within anymore than I own Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. If any of us did, would we ever leave our homes again? LOL  
  
Question: How would Amanda King eat a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup?  
  
Answer: Neatly.  
  
In the cozy room, daylight breaks through  
  
the cheerful blue curtains. (As you can see, they match the rug).  
  
Resplendent in its orange and brown casing, a single peanut butter  
  
cup sits upon the wooden chopping block on the kitchen counter. Dominant, king of  
  
its domain. The door swings open soundlessly on well-oiled hinges, and Amanda King  
  
bustles into the room. She is wearing jeans, faded and comfortable.  
  
Her Georgetown sweatshirt hangs off her willowy  
  
frame, barely concealing the dusting rag you know is tucked into her  
  
waistband.  
  
She spies the candy and frowns. Her warm brown eyes rapidly  
  
scan the room, searching for something or someone she senses  
  
should be there. Her gaze is drawn back to the temptingly  
  
treat. You know she wants it. Very slowly, she turns the wooden block. With great care, she wipes away a tiny crumb that mars the rough surface.  
  
One eyebrow rises as she unfolds the shiny paper from the object of her concentration. Stopping only to dispose of the outer layer in a well-placed and easy to  
  
reach rubbish receptacle. With the edge of a fingernail, she peels  
  
back the final barrier, exposing the side ridges of the chocolate to the warm morning  
  
air, stopping periodically to ensure the wrapper comes away cleanly, without disturbing the luscious centre.  
  
She cocks her head, apparently admiring how the sun's  
  
rays highlight the contrast between the light oak wood of the chopping block and the darker cocoa confection that crowns it. She sighs,  
  
leans over the surface, and sniffs. Involuntarily, you sniff, too, savoring the heady aroma of chocolate and peanuts.  
  
Carefully, deliberately, Amanda picks up the delectable creaminess.  
  
Fingers placed at a strategic angle to ensure maximum movement  
  
while still deploying optimal hygiene.  
  
She draws the goodness to her lips. Silently she nips away small bites and lets  
  
the sugary candy dissolve in her mouth. Standing straight to avoid spillage.  
  
A smile hovers at the edges of her mouth. Her tongue sweeps from  
  
behind faintly opened lips, capturing the last sweet vestige, leaving her lips glistening. You wonder why no one has marketed a chocolate and peanut flavored lipstick.  
  
Abruptly, she moves away from the immaculate, now bereft board.  
  
Slowly, thoroughly, she turns her hands under cool  
  
water. The faucet sounds loud in the quiet room. Briskly, she  
  
dries her hands on the hand towel, folds it neatly again, and heads  
  
for the door. Pausing only to adjust the chopping block slightly  
  
from its previous position.  
  
Alternative ending  
  
Amanda reaches for the delectable candy, no longer able to resist  
  
its potent aroma. She pauses, eyes closed, smiling sinfully as she imagines how  
  
good the smooth chocolate will feel as it slides down her throat,  
  
leaving that little hint of peanut in its wake . . .  
  
Lee grasps the door frame. He'd stared and  
  
desired the prize for far too long already. He is a man of action, and his  
  
body demands that he go for it.  
  
She reaches for the chocolaty goodness, unable to deny herself  
  
any longer. Her hand touches the rough wooden surface,  
  
only to find . . .  
  
Rudely jolted back to reality, she opens her eyes just in time to  
  
see Lee pop the last piece of the Reese's package into his mouth.  
  
"What?" he mumbles. 


End file.
